fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gallantoth
Gold Dust |ailments = Severe Thunderblight Severe Iceblight Bleeding (enraged) |weaknesses = Steam |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Gallantoth is a moth-like Neopteron that can be found in areas containing Thunder and Ice Ambrosia. It is notable for its pink and yellow fuzz and its glaive-like stinger, which it can extend when enraged. Physiology Gallantoth resembles a cross between the rosy maple moth and the elephant hawk moth, having the bi-pectinate (comb-like on both sides) antennae, fuzzy body, and vibrant pink and yellow colouration of the former, and the large wings, eyes, and straw-like proboscis of the latter. Its head is similar to a knight's helmet in terms of design, being round with black rectangle-like markings around the eyes and a small, yellow "horsehair" on the top of its head. Its thorax is yellow with four pink, vertical, stripe-like markings on it, and its abdomen is yellow with a horizontal pink line pattern on it, making it resemble that found on a bumblebee's. Its massive wings are pink with a single yellow line in the middle of them. At the end of its abdomen is a yellow, glaive-like stinger with pink edges, which has a pink "shaft" that can only be seen when the bug is angry. It has an aura of golden dust surrounding it, and its eyes are cyan. Ecology Gallantoth is a species of Neopteron that subsists entirely on nectar, with its favourite plants being those that produce Thunder and Ice Ambrosia, as they give it the nutrients it needs to produce eggs and the dust that grants them flight, and are also the tastiest to them. Its body contains both frost sacs and thunder sacs that store what doesn't get digested and converts them into golden dust, and it releases this dust from pores found all along its body. The large amounts of fuzz on its body are designed to effectively store heat and ward off shocks, which prevents it from injuring itself with its own power, and its bi-pectinate antennae give it a strong sense of smell that lets it detect pheromones produced by others of its species. It is a nocturnal feeder, with its eyes developing the ability to see colour in even the darkest of areas, an adaptation designed to take advantage of this trait. Its most notable trait is the glaive-like stinger at the end of its abdomen, which is designed to ward off attackers with either an incapacitating spray of dust or a painful jab, and when angered, the increased amount of adrenaline in its body allows it to greatly extend the stinger, granting it increased power and range. The females use pheromones to attract males to their position, and after mating, they will take to the trees and lay eight to ten eggs on them. The young will feed on tree leaves and bark until they mature, which takes two to nine months, and once they mature, they will look for a secret spot underground and use their silk to form a pupal chamber that provides them with protection until they become moths. Adult Gallantoth do not have many predators due to their large size and great power, though they are occasionally preyed on by other high-level monsters, such as Rathalos, Barioth, Tigrex, Astalos, and Chameleos, and a juvenile Gallantoth is easy prey for all sorts of monsters, from the lowly Giadrome and Yian Kut-Ku to highly dangerous monsters like Dreadqueen Rathian and Armor Shredder Shogun Ceanataur. Behavior Gallantoth is a highly placid monster, keeping to itself and tolerating the presence of other organisms unless threatened or provoked. If angered, it will extend its stinger as a warning to attackers that it is a dangerous opponent, and if they do not heed its warning, it will jab them with its stinger and spray them with dust. Abilities Gallantoth has control over the Gold Dust element, using it to produce dust needed for flight and incapacitate enemies. Its sense of sight and smell are very powerful, giving it an advantage at night, and it can hover in place, which is useful for feeding on flowers. Its stinger is sharp enough to inflict grievous wounds on contact, can spray large clouds of dust at enemies, and can greatly extend when the monster gets enraged, granting it increased range. Habitat Gallantoth can be found in any area that contains Thunder or Ice Ambrosia. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,700 HP * Low-Rank: 2,420 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,080 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,720 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Thorax: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Abdomen: 30 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 20 (Fire), 20 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Legs: 20 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 15 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Wings: 45 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 25 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Stinger: 10 (Cut), 10 (Impact), 15 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Thorax = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Abdomen= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Wings= ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Stinger = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ✖ *Dragon = ✖ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★★ *Poison = ★ *Sleep = ★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars N/A. Attacks Flying Charge Gallantoth rears itself back, flaps its wings twice, then quickly flies towards the hunter with its head pointed at them. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. If it misses the first time, it will fly towards the hunter a second time. It can use this move on the ground and in the air. Head-butt Gallantoth lunges at the hunter with its head pointed at them. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. It will only use this move on the ground. Crash Landing Similar to Malfestio, Gallantoth hovers high into the air, then quickly body slams the ground, releasing large clusters of gold dust around it. Getting hit by the body deals high damage while getting hit by the dust clouds inflicts medium damage, and both will inflict Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. Body Check Gallanoth shifts to one side, then flings itself at the hunter with the intention of slamming into them. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. It will only use this move on the ground. Wing Slap Gallantoth flies at the hunter while swiping its wings at them, shifting itself to the side of the used wing per swipe. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. It will only use this move in the air. Stinger Jab Similar to a Vespoid or a Bnahabra, Gallantoth rears its abdomen back, then jabs at the hunter with its stinger. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. When enraged, its stinger extends, granting the attack increased range and power as well as the ability to inflict Bleeding. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. Impaling Charge Gallantoth rears its abdomen back, then quickly flies towards the hunter with its stinger pointed at them. If it connects, the hunter will suffer medium-high damage, Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Bleeding, and will become impaled on the stinger. This attack acts as a pin and requires the lowering of a meter or a Dung Bomb to escape, with failure to escape in time resulting in the monster flying high into the air, then driving them into the ground with its stinger, dealing high damage. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air, and only uses it when enraged. Stinger Spray Gallantoth rears its abdomen back, then fires a flamethrower-like spray of dust from it in a sweeping arc. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Iceblight. When enraged, its stinger extends, giving the dust spray increased range and a wider area of effect. It can use this move both on the ground and in the air. Drop Burst Gallantoth hovers high into the air, stinger pointed to the ground, then quickly flies over to the hunter and attempts to fall on top of them stinger-first six times in a row, releasing a large cloud of dust as it lands. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Bleeding (if hit directly by the stinger). It can only use this move when airborne and enraged. Flurry of Stings Gallantoth unleashes seven fast jabs from its stinger, moving forwards as it does so, then does one forceful jab afterwards. Each light jab inflicts low-medium damage that gradually turns into high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight, Severe Iceblight, and Bleeding, while the heavy jab deals high damage while inflicting the same status conditions. The light jabs have little knockback, making it very likely that the heavy jab will connect, and the heavy jab will send the hunter flying across the area. It can only use this move when on the ground and enraged. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=nhXW_JpnEpI Weapons Great Sword Maple Scimitar --> Gallant Scimitar Long Sword Hawk's Naginata --> Undaunted Naginata Sword and Shield Dusty Kilij --> Valorous Kilij Dual Blades Golden Spathas --> Daring Spathas Lance Fuchsia Spear --> Plucky Spear Gunlance Mothball Cannon --> Stouthearted Cannon Switch Axe Glittering Halberd --> Monsoon Halberd Charge Blade Powdered Falcata --> Doughty Falcata Insect Blade Rosy Glaive --> Stouthearted Glaive Light Bowgun Scaly Garand --> Bold Garand Bow Cerise Bow --> Indomitable Bow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 105-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -15 * Thunder +15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Adrenaline +1, Recovery Spd -2 High-Rank Defense: 265-615 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -15 * Thunder +15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Adrenaline +2, Recovery Spd -2 G-Rank Defense: 475-710 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -15 * Thunder +15 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +10 * Wind 0 Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Adrenaline +2, Recovery Spd -2 Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water -10 * Thunder +20 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Adrenaline +1, Recovery Spd -2 High-Rank Defense: 130-395 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water -10 * Thunder +20 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Adrenaline +2, Recovery Spd -2 G-Rank Defense: 260-460 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -10 * Water -10 * Thunder +20 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +15 * Wind +5 Skills: Challenger +2, Latent Power +2, Adrenaline +2, Recovery Spd -2 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Head- The antennae will lose their combs. Wings x2- The wings will have tears in them. Thorax- The thorax will lose hair, revealing the monster's vibrant pink carapace, which has some cracks in it. Abdomen- The abdomen will lose hair, revealing the monster's vibrant pink carapace, which has some cracks in it. Stinger- Part of the stinger will break off, with the remaining parts having cracks in them. Quests N/A Trivia * Gallantoth's name is a portmanteau of gallant, meaning "brave" or "chivalrous", and moth. * Gallantoth is primarily based on both the rosy maple moth and the elephant hawk moth, but also takes inspiration from bumblebees (the abdomen pattern and stinger) and knights (the helmet-like head design and the stinger's spear-like shape). * Gallantoth's roar requires Earplugs to negate. * When Gallanoth is exhausted, some of its physical attacks will take longer to execute, and it will fail to spray dust at hunters. It can recover stamina by feeding on spots where hunters can gather Ambrosia. * Gallantoth will not attack a hunter or another monster unless attacked first. * Moths can't fly if they aren't covered in dust, which can be induced by them getting wet, and this fact is what inspired Gallantoth's weakness to Water. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Gold Dust Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster